


A Scientist is Always Fine

by NocturnaNyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And Cecil and Tony would bond over their scientist loves, And their perfect hair, Carlos and Bruce would be besties, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaNyx/pseuds/NocturnaNyx
Summary: Carlos meets Bruce.  Cecil gets jealous.





	A Scientist is Always Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot for International Fanworks Day 2018.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing but my plot lines.

Cecil followed the scary spider lady into what appeared to be an underground lab. He felt a bit uncomfortable with being outside of his wonderful little Vale, but when a representative from A Vague, Yet Menacing Government Agency had come into Night Vale asking to speak with HIS Carlos, well, he knew he couldn’t just stay behind. After all, what would he do without Carlos and his perfect hair? No. Staying behind had been out of the question.

In the corner of the lab, a man with fluffy hair was hunched over a crowded desk. He looked up when the door whooshed open, startled by the unexpected noise.

“Hi.” The scientist greeted, walking towards them. “You must be the consultants that SHIELD brought in about that portal incident in Central Park. I’m Bruce Banner. It’s nice to meet you.”

Beside him Carlos stiffened.

“Oh my Smiling God, you’re Bruce Banner! Your research on the effects of Gamma Radiation exposure is unparalleled! You’re my idol!” He gushed.

The man, this Bruce Banner, looked taken aback for a few seconds, but recovered quickly and smiled softly at Carlos.

Cecil scowled and grabbed His Carlos’ arm.

“My name is Cecil and this is MY Carlos.” He stated possessively.

Bruce looked between the two and his smile widened.

“Nice to meet you Cecil. Carlos, would you mind looking over the readings I took on the portal’s emissions? I could use a second opinion, especially one of an expert on this sort of thing. It’s not really my area.”

Carlos beamed and bounded across the room to the desk, his perfect hair trailing behind him. Bruce turned his attention to Cecil.

“Your boyfriend seems quite lovely.” He said.

Cecil glared. “MY husband is the most perfect being alive. The most perfect being with the most perfect hair. He is perfect and he is MINE.”

Bruce looked amused. “I understand the feeling. My husband is wonderful as well. You’re a lucky man to have him, Cecil.”

He glanced over at Carlos before returning his attention to Cecil.

“This might take awhile, so you can go to SHIELD’s board room or wait here. I’m going to join him now. Remind me to introduce you to Tony later. I think you two would get along quite well.”

With that, the fluffy-haired man turned and moved towards Carlos. Cecil took a seat near the lab’s door and watched as the two scientists consulted and cooed over sheets of graph paper. Cecil was okay with this. Bruce Banner was not a threat to His Carlos. After all, a scientist is always fine. Except for Carlos. Carlos was better than fine, he was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you guys would like this fic or comment. :)


End file.
